


Adventures in Babysitting

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal's finnstardust who asked for UST and babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

‘You walked in on her?’ Teyla asked John as they pushed through the seemingly deserted planet's forest side by side.

‘I accidentally walked in on her as she was changing,’ John replied, ‘it was an accident, hence the accidentally,’ he added catching the look he received from Teyla.

They had arrived on this planet only a few minutes ago and Teyla asked him why he had been so uncomfortable around Doctor Weir before they left. Rodney McKay was up in front, his life signs detector out ahead of him as if it were a hand held metal detector. Ronon was a few steps to the right, checking out the terrain at the edge of the mountain they were walking along.

‘You just walked into her room?’ Teyla questioned, having only been told that he had taken such a stupid action as not knocking.

‘It was the infirmary, and she was behind a curtain having finished her regular check up, I was talking to her and didn’t like the idea of not being about to look her in the eye….’

‘So you walked into the curtained area, while she was changing?’ Teyla couldn’t hide the amusement at his actions; she knew only too well how much John flirted with the Atlantis leader, and had a good idea just what he felt for the woman.

John didn’t answer, his mind stuck on the image of her, half dressed by the infirmary bed, with her red top already pulled…

‘I got a life sign,’ Rodney declared interrupting John’s train of thought.

‘Thank God,’ John said grateful for the distraction, moving quickly forward to join Rodney.

‘Tttttttttttthat way,’ Rodney said, stretching the word as he got his bearings.

They followed Rodney towards the life sign for over half an hour before Ronon, who was still walking at a distance from the group, called out to get their attention.

‘What is it?’ John asked stepping up to Ronon and looking down to the ground; he didn’t need an answer from the tall man. On the ground, not far ahead of them where two bodies, old and withered, and looking as though they had been there for some time.

‘Male and female,’ Teyla pointed out as John approached and bent down to the male.

‘He was fed on,’ John said standing quickly, his gun ready as he scanned the area, ‘that life sign could be the Wraith,’ he said moving over to Rodney’s side to look at the detector. ‘We should find it before it gets hungry again. Maybe we can bag ourselves a Wraith to play with.’

John moved off towards the life sign which seemed to be only a few minutes away, Teyla to his right and Ronon to his left, while Rodney trailed along behind them complaining in whispers that they were actually looking for the Wraith.

‘McKay, where?’ John whispered to the scientist as they reached a cliff face.

‘Its right here, we should be able to see it,’ he whispered back, ‘unless it’s in the mountain, or learned to be invisible,’ he added a little louder.

John moved closer to the cliff and spotted a small hole close to the ground. He crouched down to peek inside.

‘Oh, don’t be ridiculous, there is no way a Wraith could fit into that tiny space,’ Rodney said loudly watching the Colonel.

‘No, he wouldn’t,’ John said aiming the light on his P90 into the cave, at a small child who was huddled in the far corner, ‘but this kid would.’

John flattened himself on the ground and unhooked the light before unclipping the P90 from his vest. He slid the gun in Teyla’s direction and heard her move to collect it. Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out a chocolate bar and stretched inside the cave.

‘Hey cutie,’ he said placing the bar down on the ground at her feet, ‘it’s food, you can have it,’ he said easing himself back slightly and pulling his arm back. ‘You don’t want to stay here all alone, do you?’ The girl didn’t move, and John added, ‘I’ll tell you what, we’ll wait out here, you eat your chocolate bar, and when you’re ready, you can come and join us, and we’ll go somewhere nice and warm and a lot more comfortable.’

He pulled completely from the cave and sat up, leaning against the side of the mountain. It was several minutes of idle conversation before the girl climbed cautiously from the cave, and immediately grabbed John’s hand and shifted closer to him as she looked around at the others.

~~**~~

John had to keep a distance from the others all the way back to the gate, the girl at his side, clung tightly to his arm. If either of the others stopped to let them catch up, she froze in her path and wouldn’t move unless they moved away from John.

He asked several questions on the way back, including her name and age, but the child simply looked at him, more curious than afraid and it made John wonder if she even understood what he was saying. When she had climbed from the cave, he had guessed at her age, six or seven, and took to cleaning the chocolate from her face carefully before even attempting to get her to go with them.

Back in Atlantis, Elizabeth made her way down the stairs as the group appeared through the gate, Teyla in the lead with only Rodney and Ronon behind her.

‘Where’s Colonel Sheppard?’ she questioned seeing only them.

‘He is not far behind us,’ Teyla said catching Elizabeth’s attention and moving away from the gate so the leader would follow. ‘We found a child,’ Teyla began.

‘Yeah, and her dead parents,’ Ronon interrupted before Teyla could continue. ‘The Wraith fed on them, the kid probably hid the whole time.’

‘He is behind us because the girl would not walk with us,’ Teyla said giving Ronon a nod.

‘See, a pretty city,’ John said and Elizabeth turned to see him and the small child. She moved towards him and paused as the girl took a step back. ‘Hey,’ John soothed, ‘its ok, Elizabeth’s a nice lady,’ he said catching Elizabeth’s eye and then looking away quickly.

‘I think you just became the honorary babysitter, John,’ Elizabeth said smiling, as the girl tightened her grip on his arm. Elizabeth found it amusing that someone like John Sheppard with limited social skills would be the one a child would attach themselves to; she glanced back over her should at the other members of his team and wondered why the child hadn’t taken a shine to Teyla instead.

~~**~~

Their visit to the infirmary had taken several hours to complete; Molly, as John had taken to calling her, had fused and struggled the whole time, clearly not liking the idea of what Carson wanted or needed to do. They had taken to using several different methods until they had managed to get the results they need. She was fine, perfectly healthy, if not a little malnourished and dehydrated.

John had ordered an airman to retrieve lunch for him and Molly and then made their way to one of the empty living areas in the main section of the city; it was here that he now sat as Molly lay asleep on the bed.

The door chimed and John pulled himself out of his bored slump, he had been sinking lower in the chair by the minute and was now thankful for the distraction.

‘Elizabeth,’ he said slightly surprised while attempting to keep his face professional, but finding it hard to hide the smile. He would have been happy with Rodney McKay to keep him company, but this was causing him to return to his earlier encounter with her, half naked in the infirmary.

‘Thought I’d drop by and see how…’ she trailed off, realising for the first time that that she had no idea what the girl’s name was, ‘do we even know her name?’ she asked narrowing her eyes on John for a moment.

‘No,’ he said letting her enter the room, ‘I named her,’ the glee on his face as he proclaimed this was that of a child at Christmas.

It made Elizabeth smile and lick her lips. She wanted to taste his lips at the best of times, let alone when he was playful and grinning at her. She tilted her head to the side waiting, when he didn’t tell her what he’d picked, she quirked an eyebrow at him.

‘I named her Molly,’ he said proudly. 

Elizabeth relaxed her features; she was thankful that he had picked something sensible, but mostly it was that he had chosen a name that suited her.

‘I’m kidding myself,’ he spat suddenly and flopped back down into the chair, ‘I don’t know how to take care of a kid, I can barely take care of myself,’ he snorted out a laugh but couldn’t help thinking that he was seriously at a lose for what to do.

Elizabeth thought back a laugh and raised a hand to cover the smile that played across her lips at his last comment, but she quickly stifled it and smiled at John. His eyes were searching hers, she could feel him looking deep into her, searching for help perhaps, or looking for a way out of being the babysitter. Her heart thumping in her chest as she tried to push away her nerves, Elizabeth moved to sit in the nearby chair; she glanced over at the girl before she spoke.

‘Let me help you then,’ she said, not expecting it to sound so… naughty. She closed her eyes and hoped he didn’t notice the tone in her voice that she had been unable to hide. ‘How long has she been asleep for?’

‘Just over three hours,’ John said after clearing his throat loudly, his mind racing again back to earlier that day, when he stepped into the curtained area of the infirmary to see Elizabeth getting ready to pull her trousers on up over her slender legs, her shapely thighs and the firm buttocks that were not covered as one would have expected. 

He blinked several times to banish the picture and looked back at her expectantly. “She’s blushing” he though to himself watching as the red shade rose up over her neck to her cheeks and she coyly avoided his gaze.

‘Maybe take her on a trip to the main land,’ Elizabeth said daring a look at him and attempting to look professional, ‘she could play with the Athosian children; it would keep her occupied for a few hours at least.’

‘Excellent idea Elizabeth, I knew there was a reason you were in charge,’ John said playfully, while thinking that her beautiful features and body would have been enough for him.

~~**~~

John sat on the edge of the Athosian camp, now and again glancing up at the small girl he had brought here several hours ago. At first she had been reluctant to move away from him, new faces and strange things catching her attention, but Jinto and Wex had managed to pry her from John’s side and got her into the game they were currently playing in the centre of their small village.

He looked up again to watch her catch Jinto and then turn and run, her little legs carrying her quickly away from him, as he tried to catch her in what looked like a game of “Tag”.

He looked back down to his pocket PC and continued his game of solitaire. He had been playing it for over three hours now and as a result, his mind began to wonder, his inner eye taking in the sight of Elizabeth Weir.

Her back to the curtain, her brown curls brushed against her neck as she flipped out the hem of her red shirt and picked up her trousers. As she arched her back, the curve of her spine became prominent all the way down to her firm buttocks, no underwear at all, just the smooth skin of her backside and the tight skin of her shapely thighs below them. 

John had ducked quickly back out of the area at this point and taken several deep breaths, but the sight of her naked flesh had managed to worm its way back into his mind ever since. His only comfort was the fact that no one had seen him, especially not Elizabeth.

His body was beginning to react to the sight his mind presented him and he longed to be back there and instead of ducking out, reach out and touch her and not have her protest as he moved on to more scintillating areas.

John was brought harshly back to reality with the scream of a child and he looked up to see Molly standing in the middle of the village crying. 

Before he could move to find out what had happened, he saw Elizabeth moving towards her and watched as Molly spotted the woman and ran in her direction, wrapping her arms around his leader’s neck as Elizabeth crouched down to pick the girl up.

He didn’t realise what was wrong, his eyes were fixed on Elizabeth’s eloquent face as she scanned the area. He realised he was staring when her gaze found his and she began to move towards him; he couldn’t help himself though. He continued to watch, his mind questioning if she would be the same or more beautiful if she was carrying her own child in her arms the way she now held Molly.

The child’s legs were wrapped around Elizabeth’s waist, her arms around the woman’s neck and her head resting against Elizabeth’s chest just below the chin.

‘John,’ she said as she reached his side, but John couldn’t break from his gaze of her to answer. ‘John,’ she said again more forcefully and he suddenly snapped out of his daydream.

His eyebrow quirked in question and he finally managed to take in the rest of her sentence.

‘Could you get the med pack from the jumper, please?’

‘How did you get here?’

‘Major Lorne’s team dropped me here on their way to the next planet they were checking out,’ she told him, Lorne and his team had been checking the nearby planets for life signs for the last few weeks.

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before he got up and moved towards the small craft. Inside the jumper, John took several long slow breaths to settle his body’s response before he picked up the med kit and returned to Elizabeth and Molly.

He had to force himself to focus as he watched her carefully clean the small cut and fasten a band aid to the girl’s arm. When she finished, Molly shifted closer to her and muttered something and John was suddenly breathless at the look of glee that Elizabeth fixed on him.

‘What?’ he asked narrowing his eyes at Elizabeth.

‘Volo meus matris,’ Molly muttered again, this time louder so John could hear her.

‘Is that Ancient?’ John asked but didn’t receive an answer.

Elizabeth pulled Molly closer to her, shifting the girl into her lap and spoke to her in ancient for a few moments before turning back to John.

‘I think it’s time to go back to Atlantis,’ she said, ‘and yes, it is Ancient, and she wants her mom.’

John got up turned to the jumper with the med kit, Elizabeth shifted, picking up Molly and carrying her to the jumper.

‘Her name’s Damita, by the way,’ she added as they stepped inside smiling that he hadn’t thought of asking.

~~**~~

‘Ancient?’ Teyla questioned, ‘how many people in the city speak Ancient?’

‘Four, the rest can read it at the most,’ Elizabeth said stepping into Damita’s room with Teyla. John was asleep on the coach with Damita curled up at his side. Elizabeth stopped at the sight; she couldn’t resist smiling at him, curled up with a small child fast asleep, as if he had worn himself out as well as the girl.

‘That is, I believe you would say, cute,’ Teyla said raising her eyebrows to Elizabeth and catching the glimmer of something more than friendship in her eyes. Teyla moved over to the table and collected the plates and cups that were scattered amongst the toys and left the room smiling at the Atlantis leader.

As Elizabeth moved over to sit in the spare chair, Damita woke, turning to look at the woman she had grown to like. She moved from her place with John and made her way sleepily to Elizabeth. She let the woman pick her up and lay her across her lap, with her head resting against Elizabeth’s shoulder.

‘Es vos totus vox?’ Elizabeth asked the child, to make sure she was OK, stroking her cheek gently as she lay back in her arms.

‘Etiam,’ she replied, her eyes closing to return to sleep. Elizabeth leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead and watched as Damita opened her eyes and smiled up at her, before closing them again and finally going back to sleep.

John lay on the coach watching. He had woken up when Molly left his side and he had watched her cross the seating area to climb onto Elizabeth’s lap. He listened to what Elizabeth had said but didn’t understand it or the answer from the sleepy girl, because he was caught up watching Elizabeth, her face relaxed more than he had ever seen it, causing her to look, if at all possible, even more beautiful to him, and once again he was reminded of the incident that took place earlier in the infirmary.

As Elizabeth bent to kiss the girl, he had become slightly jealous of the girl; she got to feel the woman’s lips on her skin, soft and gentle, and not only that, she had felt it just as she fell asleep. He wanted that, the gentle kiss, the touch or her skin against his, to touch and feel and explore every curve and every part of her body that made her moan under his fingers.

Elizabeth’s head had fallen back to the back of the chair and she was now watching John as he gazed at her, a flicker of confusion on her features as she tried to work out what he was thinking.

‘What did you say to her?’ John said and swallowed hard, as he tried to ignore his beating heart and slight laboured breathing.

‘Just asked if she was all right,’ Elizabeth whispered softly. She was still watching John, realising that he was attempting to hide something, but she had yet to work out what it was.

John was finding it hard to ignore the beauty he saw in front of him, his commanding officer with a small beautiful child resting in her arms. Again he imagined just for a moment what she would be like with her own children, how loving she would be towards them, caring, gentle and sweet, yet just as firm as she was when Radek and Rodney became childish with their arguments.

‘I never pictured you as the mothering kind before,’ John said, as Elizabeth looked down at Damita’s sleeping face, her fingers returning to rub the soft skin of her cheek. He shifted slightly, his body’s reaction to the sight before him making him uncomfortable. He would give anything to see what she would be like with her own child, his child, and that was enough for his brain to consider how she would look pregnant.

‘I would love to have children,’ she confessed, ‘doesn’t look like that’s possible anymore,’ she added never taking her eyes off the small sleeping child. ‘Simon never wanted children, and now I’m in charge of everyone,’ she looked up suddenly and caught a glimpse of John’s lustful look.

Elizabeth shifted, attempting to get out of the chair without waking Damita. John moved to help her and she managed a short look at the reason he had been shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Once to her feet, she moved in the adjoining bedroom and laid Damita carefully on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Moving back into the seating area, Elizabeth stopped in front John, who was standing a little way from the door watching her.

‘What are we going to do with her?’ he asked looking down at his hands to avoid eye contact.

‘Teyla’s talking with several Athosian couples who have offered to raise her. She’ll be back here soon, to fill me in, I think the mainland with the Athosians is probably the best idea, no one in the expedition really has time to look after her.’ Elizabeth replied bitterly, she hated to admit that no one could take her in, but she was pleased the Athosians have offered help in this situation.

Silence feel between them as Elizabeth watched him twiddling the end of his t-shirt in his fingers; he was clearly uncomfortable and had pulled the t-shirt from his stomach to hide the obvious reaction he had had to watching her with Damita.

John pulled in a deep breath and held it for a moment before he spoke, rushing his words out quickly, giving her no changes to stop him or interrupt.

‘I saw you in the infirmary the other day, I didn’t mean to just walk in, I just couldn’t seem to stop myself. I’m so use to talking to you face to face, it was just… weird. I’m sorry.’

‘You saw me?’

‘Yeah, you…’ he cleared his throat noisily before muttering, ‘…only had your t-shirt on,’ and then looking idly around the room and back to his hands.

She smiled, biting her lower lip to stop from snorting out in laughter; finally looking up from his fumbling hands to his face, still avoiding her eyes, he was cute like this, irresistibly cute. She could have reached over right there and then and started it all with a kiss. She took a step forward, she wanted it, wanted him.

‘Did you like what you saw?’ she teased watching the flash of red as it crossed from one cheek to the other. She chuckled lightly at him as she took another daring step forward. ‘Maybe,’ she said taking another step and stopping right in front of him, his hands millimetres from her stomach, ‘one day, you can,’ she leaned in to him, getting closer than she really should, ‘return the favour.’

John licked his lips in anticipation, one more millimetre and he would be able to taste her lips. He waited, just hoping the girl in the next room wouldn’t wake now, or that Teyla wouldn’t pick now to come back for Elizabeth. He could feel her breath on his lips as she teased her lips just over his own, he felt her lick her own lips and then pulled back suddenly as the door chimed announcing Teyla’s return.

John squeezed his eyes closed and moved away from the bedroom door to stand at the window looking out over the city, the moment lost and his body rigid from her teasing.

~~**~~

John stood in the Jumper bay with Elizabeth, as one of the jumpers hummed to life and lifted up to leave the city; the ceiling opened and the jumper passed out of view and the waving Damita gone with it. He turned to leave the bay but Elizabeth’s voice asked him to stop and he paused. Over the last few days, he had managed to avoid any contact with her outside of the professional realm, but here and now, they were very much alone.

‘I wanted to apologise,’ she started, but when she paused, she couldn’t bring herself to explain. She hung her head in shame, and waited for her confidence to return.

‘You don’t have anything to be sorry for,’ he said, seeing her struggle.

‘I teased you John, I knew what was happening, how uncomfortable you were, and I…’ she moved away from him and into the middle of the bay. ‘I wanted to carry on teasing, to see where it went.’

John smiled at her back, his eyes drifting down her body, he couldn’t resist it; he would never be able to resist the opportunity to look.

‘You’re a frustrating woman at the best of times, Elizabeth,’ he said louder than he had meant to.

She turned to face him again, picking up the rest of the sentence without him needing to say it, “without teasing me”; his head was hung low, and wanted nothing more than to run from the room and as far away from her as possible. Elizabeth walked over to him and stopped close.

‘So I can’t stand this close without teasing?’ she whispered knowing only too well that she was teasing again but unable to stop herself. She enjoyed it, loved his reaction, it made her stomach turn and her body flood with a lustful heat. ‘John,’ she added and he looked up at her. 

She was closer than he expected, her lips again only millimetres from his and he licked them, his tongue brushing over hers and instinctively he leaned in and kissed her.

‘Feel free to tease me any time, Doctor Weir’ he said and left the jumper bay.


End file.
